Like Parents, Like Children
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: At a parent teacher meeting with Neville, Draco and Hermione realize that their apples haven't fallen far from the trees.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n- This is written for greenschist, using the prompt 'green tea'.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- *sarcastic voice* Sure!**_

 _ **Like Parents, Like Children.**_

She took a sip of her green tea, hoping it would calm her down.

It didn't.

"So, you're telling me," She almost screamed at the man in front of her, "that my daughter should be punished because your son knocked her off her broom?"

"He didn't let her fall," he said, exasperated as if it didn't make sense to him why she would be angry about this.

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?" She tried to control her rage, she really did, but Draco Malfoy brought out a bad side of her.

He always had.

"So, you're saying he should've let her fall then?" he asked, confused

"No," she tried to say calmly, "I'm trying to say that he should never have done it in the first place, because, I'm not going to sit around and wait for the time that he doesn't save her."

"She provoked him!" Draco exclaimed.

"Uh... guys..." Neville tried to intervene, but they didn't listen to him.

"She didn't provoke him," Hermione said angrily.

"She called me, his father, a 'troll who used to get beaten up by girls'," he replied.

"She didn't say anything that wasn't true," Hermione muttered, intending for him to hear her.

"I think," Neville intervened before Draco could reply, "we should all just calm down a little. Why don't you both take a sip of your teas?"

Hermione listened, but only because Neville was her friend and because they were sitting in his office.

Hermione had barely taken another sip when she heard a loud clatter of dishes and looked at Draco Malfoy, who had a sour expression on his face.

"What is this?" He exclaimed to a shocked Neville.

"Its green tea," Neville replied, looking a bit confused.

"It's horrible," he said.

"Nothing can ever be good enough for you, can it, Malfoy?" She asked, setting her cup down, and rolling her eyes at his irrational behaviour.

"That tastes like dragon piss," he exclaimed, looking surprised that someone might actually like green tea.

"And you would know that, how?" she asked, internally smiling when Draco had no reply to that.

"Okay," Neville said again, "Let's talk about what happened between Rose and Scorpius. What happened today isn't unusual, but their continuous disputes have been worrying me and many other teachers. I would say it's the continuation of a family rivalry but Scorpius and Hugo have become really good friends. It's just Rose he seems to have a problem with,"

Neville gave them a little time to take it all in, before continuing.

"There have been reports of constant fighting, even duelling. One or both of them are in the infirmary every other day. They're worse than you two used to be,"

Hermione heard every word Neville said, but she didn't understand any one of them. Rose was the nicest of the Weasley-Potter bunch. She'd never even had a proper argument before Scorpius Malfoy.

Guess the Malfoy's were the kryptonite for both mother and daughter.

"What we," Neville continued, "I mean, the other teachers and myself, believe is that the reason for this continuous fighting isn't hate,"

It took Hermione no time to understand what he meant, but Draco, it appeared, was a little slow.

"What are you saying?" he asked a confused look on his face that made Hermione smile.

Neville cleared his throat as his cheeks reddened a bit before he answered, "We think it's possible that Scorpius and Rose might like each other, in a way that they don't like anyone else."

Hermione expected jabs from Draco about how it couldn't be true, about how his son couldn't like someone like her daughter. She was ready to defend Rose to the ends of earth when he surprised her.

The look on his face wasn't anger, it wasn't even disappointment; it was the look of irony.

He closed his eyes, let out a small laugh before saying, "It's possible, Malfoy men have a long history of disguising like as hate, I know my father did it and,"

He stopped mid-sentence, he turned to face her and his eyes met hers before he added, "So did I, it seems likely Scorpius is the same,"

Hermione was surprised; she couldn't speak, because she was trying to tell herself she didn't understand what his actions were trying to say.

He sighed and stood up when she didn't say anything, and said, "I'll speak with him, tell him to try talking to Rose, rather than fighting with her,"

Then he left, leaving behind an astonished Hermione and a confused Neville.

Hermione took a sip of her green tea, hoping it would clear her confusion, hoping it would wake her up from what appeared to be a very strange dream.

It didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- I had a lot of requests for a sequel and I did this, hope you like it.**

 **For Mary and Merlin- Using the pairing Draco/Hermione, Rose/Scorpius, and prompts fault and green.**

She took a sip of her green tea, hoping it would calm her nerves.

It didn't.

"You have any idea about why we're here?" The man sitting on her left asked, eyeing his cup of green tea like it was evil.

She almost laughed on the fact that the sophisticated Draco Malfoy could be so apprehensive of a type of tea.

"Same reason why we have been here before," she replied, "looks like our children have started with their antics again,"

"Been a while since the last time, hasn't it?" he said, "I really thought my conversation with Scorpius worked,"

"I thought so too," she replied, "but not even you can work miracles, you know,"

"And here I thought I was the resident miracle worker in town," he cheekily replied and she tried to hold in her smile.

Hermione wondered what had happened this time, maybe another duel , maybe Rose had truly acted on her devious plans of murdering Scorpius Malfoy, maybe they had stolen each other's notes.

Anything was possible when it came to her daughter.

She just wished Neville would attend to his 'urgent letter', sooner and let the suspense be over. They'd been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes, waiting to hear about another escapade of rivalry between her daughter and his son.

It had been three months since the last time they'd been here, listening to Neville explain about how their antics might be a result of affection, not hatred.

When asked, Rose only shrugged about her sudden found peace with the young Malfoy.

There were several reasons why that last meeting had been a memorable one, and the fact that her daughter had almost thrown off her broom was not the main one.

She could still recall how he'd looked at her, saying that Malfoy's had a habit of teasing women that they fancied. She didn't know what it meant, or what he'd tried to imply.

More importantly, she didn't let herself admit what she thought was the implication.

But her curiosity was slowly getting the best of her.

"Malfoy," she began, "do you remember that the last time we were here, you said that-,"

"That I pretended to hate a girl that I actually liked," he said with a grin, "Yes, Granger, I do remember that,"

Hermione was shocked that he would admit that so blatantly.

"If it's not overstepping my limits, can I ask who she is?" She asked, hoping that he would answer, praying that he didn't.

"You're a smart woman, Hermione," he said, "The brightest witch of our age, who do you think I was talking about?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer his question, and she was saved when Neville burst through the door and broke the spell.

"I'm so sorry," he said, as he hurried to his chair behind the desk and sat down, "I had some important business to attend to, now about why you're here,"

"Whatever it is," Draco interrupted, "I'm sure it wasn't my son's fault,"

She looked at him as anger spread through the veins and she could swear that he winked at her.

"I'm pretty sure both the kids were equally responsible for this, Malfoy," he said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Hermione did not like the blush that was on his cheeks.

"What happened, Neville?" She asked, with a sense of dread.

"You aren't here because your children were found fighting again," he said, swallowed, and then continued, "You're here because they were found making out,"

Hermione and Draco stared at Neville for a moment, and the whole room was silent for the next two minutes.

Then, they both started laughing.


End file.
